


A New Smith

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing the door behind him, Matt threw his bag aside. He knew he’ll have to pick it up later, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “Aaaa-“, he began to call out, his voice dying in his throat at the sight that met his eyes when he turned around, ‘-lex?’</p><p>There right in front of him was Alex, sitting cross legged on the couch and murmuring nonsensical things to a pink bundle in her arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Smith

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but this won't leave me.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. :))

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turning the car into the driveway, Matt couldn’t help but grin. It had been a good week, and a good week deserved to be capped off with a great weekend. A weekend which he hoped would include a small, serene and secluded from the world cottage right outside the city, roaring fire in the hearth and making love to his beautiful girlfriend in front of that fire. His excitement adding a bounce to his steps, Matt made his way to the door, some strange tune on his lips.

 

Closing the door behind him, Matt threw his bag aside. He knew he’ll have to pick it up later, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “Aaaa-“, he began to call out, his voice dying in his throat at the sight that met his eyes when he turned around, ‘-lex?’

 

There right in front of him was Alex, sitting cross legged on the couch and murmuring nonsensical things to a pink bundle in her arms. Hearing Matt’s voice, she looked up at him, a beaming smile on her face, her excitement shining in her blue-green eyes. From his vantage point, Matt could see the bundle squirm, and he knew it made some noise, but his brain could process nothing.

 

He quickly made his way over to Alex. Expecting his usual greeting, Alex looked up at him expectantly, gaping when instead of kissing her Matt continued to stare at the bundle in her arms. “What is that?”

 

“Oh.” As if realizing a mistake, Alex immediately grinned, “This, Matt, is our new pet, Pigward. Isn’t he cute?”

 

“It’s a piglet, Alex.”

 

“Well, yes, he is. But don’t call him that; you could hurt his feelings”, she shook her head, turning her gaze, full of adoration, towards the piglet in her arms.

 

“But it’s a piglet, Alex. A little piggy”, Matt continued, wrinkling his nose, “and a dirty one at that. Where did you even find it?”

 

“Pigward. His name is Pigward. He has a name, Matt. Stop calling him ‘it’”, Alex immediately chastised him. “I found him near this farm right outside the city. Oh God, Matt. He looked so cute and so lonely all by himself. I couldn’t look at his big sad eyes anymore, and I had to bring him here.” She turned towards him, giving him her best puppy dog expression, “Can we keep him, Matt? Please?”

 

“You do realize it’s going to be a lot of work? Piggies need a lot of care and love. And they can grow up to be big”, Matt tried to emphasise, his arms flailing about.

 

“I’ll take care of him, darling,” she immediately assured him. She was almost bouncing on her toes, and Matt mentally prepared himself to catch her and the piglet in case she lost her balance. “Can we please keep him, darling? Pretty please?” she blinked at him from behind the piglet, almost pouting, and he wondered how those eyes went from hedonistic to angry, and then sad, to almost pleading in an instant.

 

Feeling himself waver, Matt looked at Alex, who was biting her lip. Suppressing the urge to replace her teeth with his, he looked at the piglet in her arms, the white and pink creature turning his ‘big sad eyes’ at him. He had to admit the little piggy was cute, the look in his eyes enough to melt coldest of hearts.

 

“He reminds me of you,” Alex spoke suddenly, startling Matt.

 

Matt sputtered, “Me?”

 

“Mhmm. His eyes.”

 

Incredulous, Matt once again looked at the piglet and then at Alex. Realising how badly she wanted to keep the animal, Matt begrudgingly spoke, “Fine. He can stay. Just keep him away from bedroom and my stuff.”

 

“Thank you, darling! I love you so much!” Exhilarated, Alex jumped into his arms, and kissed him squarely on mouth. Before he could comprehend and respond to her kiss, Alex danced away from him, the piglet in her arms. “Welcome to the family, Piggy.”

 

Matt knew he was grinning like the lovesick idiot he was. Alex was always beautiful, but like this, happy and excited like a little girl, she looked nothing short of breathtaking. May be this wouldn’t prove to be a bad idea after all.

 

Alex, oblivious to everything, was petting and talking to the piglet. “I think I’m going to name you Pigward Smith. Yes. It is an amazing name, isn’t it?” She cooed at the piglet, “Hello, Pigward Smith.”

 

“Smith? “ Matt sputtered for the second time that day, breaking out of his reverie. “Why is he called Smith? Can’t he be a Kingston?”

 

Her nose crinkling, Alex looked at the piglet and then at Matt, “Pigward Kingston? Don’t be absurd. That just sounds ridiculous.”

 

~~*~~

 

 

“No no no!” Alex almost screamed as she came to a halt inside Matt’s study. Surveying the condition of the room, she looked sternly at the little animal standing at the centre of the mayhem, “Why did you do this? You know he is not going to like it.”

 

The animal in question bowed its head, and made such a pitiful sound that Alex immediately gave up her stern stance, and scooped it up in her arms, sighing, “No. Don’t be sad. It’s fine. We’ll just clean up the mess.”

 

When Matt returned home a few hours later, he first felt unsettled by the eerie silence in the house. Ever since they had adopted Pigward, he had hardly ever experienced such silence and stillness in the house. He was about to call out for Alex to check if everything was alright when he found her lying on her stomach on the couch, her curls falling over her face. Carefully making his way over, Matt checked for signs of something odd, but except for the silence, he couldn’t come up with anything else. Tucking her curls aside, he sighed in relief, her soft breathing assuring him that she was just sleeping. Next, he checked the piglet sleeping on the rug, near the foot of the couch. Everything seemed fine.

 

Shaking his head, Matt made his way towards his study. There were a few scripts he needed to go through. Chuckling at his own paranoia, he opened the door. Something was wrong. The room looked same as he had left it, but there was something wrong it. He looked around, his eyes narrowing. “Aalexx!”

 

Cracking open an eye, Alex looked around, immediately getting up and walking towards Matt’s study, Pigward at her heels.

 

“What happened to my guitar?” he demanded as soon as he saw Alex.

 

“Uh- um- sweetie...”, Alex tucked a cur behind her ear, trying to find the right words to explain him.

 

“I told you to keep him away from my stuff, Alex. I told you, and now look what he has done!” Matt shook his guitar in front of her, “Does it look like his personal toilet?”

 

Alex cursed internally. Of all the things to miss. She looked up at Matt. Of course, he was upset; it was his favourite guitar. Biting her lip, she looked at him apologetically. “I am so very sorry, darling. It’s my fault. May be you were right,” she glanced at the morose looking piglet standing next to her, “May be I should just send him away. I will have to give him up anyways when he gets too big for me to handle. I’ll send him away now.”

 

Her voice sounded so tiny, her face crumpled, Matt immediately softened. “Hey, come here.” Hugging her to him, he continued, “No. There’s no need to send him away. At least not now. Okay? We just need to train him properly, and we’ll do it together. Alright?”

 

Alex nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. “Thanks, love”, she whispered, her head against his shoulder.

 

Sighing, Matt hugged her close, his arm curling around her waist. “I should look at the bright side; at least he is not a cat. You could have easily brought home a cat.”

 

“Oh”, Alex stepped away from him, biting her lip.

 

Matt looked at her confused. “Wh-“, he stopped midsentence when he felt a tiny weight on his right foot. He looked down, only to find a fluffy, white kitten standing on its hind legs, pawing at his leg. “Meow”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> May be the kitty could be a Kingston?


End file.
